Forum:New users: Any suggestions?
Hi and welcome to this thread. Okay, we all know that we have a base of editors - but of those (some 48) I'd say less than a dozen make regular additions to the wiki - the "regulars". The others are the "irregulars". The problem is, many of our irregulars make very short articles, that don't share the quality of the articles produced by the regulars. If we want to became a truly great wiki, we need a way to either make more of our irregulars regulars, or to pull in regulars from the other wikis. There are many users on the main Wiki, who are dedicated to their tasks, so why not try and bring them over here? We would have more dynamic role plays, our serials would be larger with more talent, and generally more ideas could be swapped. How can we bring in more people? Here are some ideas I have; please bring up any ideas you may have. #Advertise on the main wiki via the forums or our userpages. #Offer more support to our irregulars and give them a bit of elbow room beside the vast Runiverse and the jumble of other universes we have. #Open up new universes that are broad enough for everyone to contribute to, ones grounded in not just the RuneScape setting but the game itself - perhaps a roleplay set in the game itself might work. If you have any other suggestions please say so and hopefully we can pull in some more users to improve our wiki yet further! --Fegaxeyl 11:58, 5 August 2008 (UTC) *Often people don't know what to put in, is the main problem, in my humble opinion. They're either confused or not interested in role-playing or haven't seen properly written articles. Just my 2 cents though, so don't take my comment to seriously. (To be honest, I tend to stray away from the Runiverse) 07:54, 23 August 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, things get a bit ugly in the Runiverse. Arnie 08:17, 23 August 2008 (UTC) I could put links to here in my signature on the main wiki. That'd get about 750 links on the wiki itself, and at least 500 links from my forum posts. 11:15, 23 August 2008 (UTC) I've made my Main Wiki userpage into an ad for our wiki. I aos have another idea, but it would need the consensus of both us and the users of our sister wiki: We place an ad at the bottom of their Main Page! And in return, we advertise the Main Wiki on our Main Page. So, what do you think? We have a strong interwiki relationship so the deal might go through if we decide to do it. 11:51, 23 August 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, this is a good idea. My plans involve putting links to the wiki in obvious but nonintrusive places, but this sounds a bit more hardcore than my low-visiblity plans. Should work. Maybe if we put a forum thread on the main wiki we can discuss this idea and bring in other people's ideas - and perhaps users, as a side effect. --Fegaxeyl 13:26, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :And nice advert on your user page too, Ugo. Fegaxeyl 13:41, 25 August 2008 (UTC) ::TYVM, Feg. 20:21, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Probably sounds like a crazy idea, but on my user page I've got a template which links to all the wikis I edit on. I could put them on all my other main pages, and maybe someone could stumble across it who'd be interested, plus take a look at the South Park Wiki's main page (it'd work even more if we all did something similar, as I'm aware some have similar links such as that but not on multiple wikis). Some time ago someone from wikia told me about the main template that they wanted me to add to the main page, and the template was of all the comedy wikis I believe, with links to Simpsons, The Office etc. Anyway, would it be possible to get a template which links to all the other fan fiction wikis? Surely something could be done there to attract others. Mr. Garrison 16:14, 23 August 2008 (UTC)